1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that delivers breathable gas to a patient, and to methods for coordinating breathable gas delivery to ventilator system components being used.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus to deliver breathable gas to a patient typically includes a flow generator, an air delivery conduit, and a patient interface. Prior to use, operating parameters of the flow generator, e.g., treatment pressure, need to be manually adjusted by the patient to coordinate with the peripheral components, e.g., patient interface, being used. For example, known flow generators include a menu system that allows the patient to select the type of peripheral components being used, e.g., by brand, method of delivery, etc. Once the components are selected by the patient, the flow generator can select appropriate operating parameters of the flow generator that best coordinate with the selected components.
One limitation of the menu set up system is a lack of future mask compatibility. The flow generator is programmed on initial set up to recognise a number of mask types and to compensate for their known pressure-flow characteristics. However the flow generator does not recognise newer mask types, and these are selected by closest fit to the existing selection options.
As a result, the design of new masks and other ventilator system components is limited by the need to keep similar pressure-flow characteristics to a known mask or component type, and new technologies which have significantly different pressure-flow characteristics—or which have variability in characteristics—have not previously been able to be adopted due to non-compatibility with the flow generators.
The present invention provides improvements to known apparatus to facilitate the coordination between the flow generator and the CPAP apparatus components.
The present invention further provides methods for coordinating the flow generator and the CPAP apparatus components.